Nightmare Love
by Langel0516
Summary: Rini is 16, she feels as if Elios has forgotten her, and yet in the dream world, he is being attacked by a new unknown force. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko. Not me...obviously, my talents are not nearly as good as the owner of such a story. This story on the other hand...I don't know much about what happens after Super R, although I know about Crystal Tokyo and such, but this takes place when Rini, as the anime calls her, is 16.(which I will call her here if you don't mind, if so tell me another name, theirs a list of them beside my comp, this ones less.confusing. Sarena will be neo Queen Serenity or Usagi, Darien will be Mamouru, Helios/Elios and the rest is common sense if you know the series. Well that's about it for now. It is crystal Tokyo, but forgive my mistakes.  
  
....................................  
  
"Come to me.let me help you...I want you now" A seductive and yet terrifying voice called out.  
  
"I wont! You cannot do this!" A familiar voice cried out. Elios backing away as he glanced around. The shadows where drawing closer towards him. He only thing he could do was watch as his beautiful dream world, began to twist and turn, being manipulated as soon as part of the shadows touched a part of it. Like the oceans tide, sweeping over ever so slowly toward him.  
  
"Come to me, you cannot run.Brother!" The voice echoed through the shadows. And with that final word, Elios gasped, the shadows had surrounded him entirely, backing away, but only to have it come from behind, now stuck on a small isle, that remained untouched form darkness' grasp. It wouldn't touch him.but it wanted to, it fed off his essence, wishing to consume him whole, and it looked as if the shadows, blanketing this once beautiful world, where now an ocean, and he stuck on a mini isle left to himself.  
  
"Where are you?" Elios whispered as she searched the skies for one last glance, the stars that where peoples dreams, there hopes, where slowly dyeing out. It had been a long time since he had seen his little one.Where was her light? Her beautiful light, that held such sweet dreams.. It had disappeared long ago from his skies.  
  
"Rini!" He cried out, and then fell silent.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rini Gasped as she sat up quickly in her bed, glancing around. It was still dark outside.through the window a soft light shining through from the clear sky above, but she didn't enjoy the scenery tonight. Like all nights for the past week, she had always been awakened by a reoccurring dream.  
  
"Elios.where are you." she pressed back the tears before they dared to escape her eyes, not wanting to cry, she had for to long now. But these dreams.what did they mean? For a few years now, she had lost contact with her love totally, and now...to see him in such dangers, why was her mind so merciless to her own heart?  
  
Slowly she made her way off her bed, glancing around a moment. 'How silly I must appear' she thought, peering into the shadows, to make sure there was nothing there. And yet...wishing there were, maybe it would take her to her Elios. But she had no such luck.  
  
Why could it not be as simple as her mother and father?, they had two lives together!, one on the moon, then reborn on earth.oh what she would give to be with him like that! Turing her back to the shadows as she sadly started to shuffle her feet back to bed, yawning lightly. Still upset, but their was nothing she could do.  
  
Her mother and father had gone away on business again. Off, to find a suitor most likely. She had turned down a few already. Every time she saw one, no matter how charming and promising.she always saw Elios's smile, feeling his kiss on her lips, like the one he gave her the last time she saw him. And this made her always refuse instantly.  
  
"Little one.." she heard a whisper, and gasped turning around. "Elio-." but as soon as she looked...nothing more then shadows.Raising her hand up towards her heart. Feeling as if it was shattering within her chest, and held in a soft sob. "Why? Why did you abandon me Elios? I cant see you anymore.My dreams are only of tragedy, or of nothing. And now, I am haunted by your very memory, the only thing I have left of yours, that no one can take away.not even I.not that I want to.." she sat down at her writing desk and rested her head on her arms as she let out a soft sigh.  
  
Now reminiscing on all the times they had together. So young was she then.and foolish. She didn't cherish those days like she did now. Countless times she found herself asking. "What if" She could go mad with all the choices she could have made, to make his stay longer when she was but a child.  
  
And as she remembered those days, where there time together seemed endless, and a simple moment apart, seemed as if it where the end of the world. Now drifting off into another sleep, this time. No dreams came.  
  
: The next day:  
  
"Rini...please come here, we have a guest for you!" The familiar voice of the queen serenity rang out towards Rini's bedchamber.  
  
This was an all too familiar tone as well...a guest? Rini stirred from her seat at her desk and glanced around, wincing as the light from outside light shone through her window. Reflecting off the walls of her room and hit her eyes. It stung at first, but then her eyes adjusted, and she sighed.  
  
"Coming." she said in a faulty, cheerful tone. A guest meant another shot at a suitor. Getting dressed quickly, and fixing her hair once more into they're long pink pigtails before heading out of her room. It was impolite to keep a guest waiting.impolite to look improper. Why must she always be polite? She just wanted to relax, like the old days.before this all happened, when she could just be a kid, and run and laugh, and be a spoiled little brat as Serena had called her. She never thought of her past mother...as actually her mother and so called her that.  
  
But no, now she had to act a certain way, look and dress a certain way. It was rather aggravating. Why did she bother? She would only refuse this one as well! But as soon as she was at the top of the stairs, Rini nearly fell down then headfirst. Could it be? Standing there was a striking resemblance of her love..  
  
"Ah there she is, Princess Serenity.this is Tailis, Future ruler of the outer galaxy, Prince Tailis, my daughter" The queen smiled lightly, her white hair in the same pigtails as her daughter, but nodded" I will leave you two to talk.." she started to walk away passing Rini as she finished walking down the stairs and smiled lightly to her, managing to sneak a word of two to her daughter.  
  
"Be nice to this one" with a small chuckle, the queen went towards the gardens, and as she said, she left the two alone.  
  
There was an eerie silence as they both stood there. Rini looking over the Prince, seeing his features, and sighed.how much he looked like him...but no.. He wasn't. He had white silver hair.long and slightly tangled, covering his eyes a moment before the brushed them away and smiles softly.  
  
"Princess.may we take a walk?" he asked with a coy smirk. She didn't like that smirk.  
  
She nodded, agreeing to accompany him, to show him the grounds, amuse him a while until he left, and then, she would never say a word to him again just like the rest. This one was, and she could tell by a simple gesture. But his words he was only in it for the wealth. When she spoke. He didn't listen totally, nodding as he glanced around the area, at the palace, the people, and a few girls that walked by, but she pretended not to notice. And when he started to talk, it was all boosting his ego about his lands, how much better everything he had was, and how great he himself was.  
  
She had managed to make it through two whole hours of this torture. How much longer could he talk. Sighing as they stopped, and he explained how to fix the scenery a bit.  
  
"you see, its all in the architect...this place could use some fixing up...but with a little-" she had stopped hearing him there, her mind wandering on elsewhere as her physical form, nodded lightly occasionally at just the right time. Going into a daydream..  
  
"Hello little one." a voice whispered, and she sighed softly, to hear his voice was so soothing, her past stress and whatever aggravation prince Tailis had caused her disappeared. Turing her gaze to pour into that of Elios. It was a memory really, and yet not. It was another 'what if'  
  
"Oh Elios..." she whispered tears in her eyes as she ran into his open arms and took his gentle embrace, crying softly. She was younger in this dream, for ti was a semi memory, but then she turned into the age she was now, looking into his eyes and smiled softly. Half closing them as she came in for a kiss, and so did he, and felt them as they came pressed to hers gently. His arms around her waist.his scent, oh the memories she had, but then gasped as she opened her eyes, this wasn't Elios!  
  
She was stuck half in her dream and half in reality. Tailis having his arms around her and kissing her softly, but in her dream she saw something else. An evil presence wrapping its arms around her and trying to draw her in. She tried to scream but fear taking over.  
  
"Princess?" Tailis asked confusion and worry running through his mind as she held the petrified Rini in his arms, she grasped the sleeves of his shirt tightly and let out a scream.  
  
"No! Let me go!" people looked in there direction, Rini trying to get away. The prince unsure of what's happening, seeing she was in a somewhat crazed state, held her fast to ensure her safety.  
  
In the daydream she felt herself being suffocated, the darkness flowing through her, into her, taking out every bit of breath, causing her to feel faint, managing to whisper out her loves name in hopes of his help.  
  
"Elios" she whispered, and then fell limp in the prince's arms, not awakening from her uninterrupted sleep.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, R & R please ^-^ 


	2. Dark

I've already said the disclaimer, so.I don't think ill have to anymore...but if so, then here it is one more time. No I don't own anything to due with SM at all. ^-^ There we go all happy now right? Right Oh and my grammar...I know it sucks, ill admit, so why am I writing? Don't ask that! And please don't flame me for it.ty  
  
Dark.there was no light here, then again, her eyes where closed at the moment. Or where they open? She couldn't tell, or move. It was all so confusing. Remembering Tailis's grasp on her, and now it was gone, replaced by a binding of whatever was surrounding her. Like a cold grip, ice cold, causing you to hold your breath as it pressed against your body. Shooting through you with such a feeling that can't be explained. Only, to be petrified into place.  
  
Where am I? The thought ran through her mind over and over, thoughts of being dead running through her mind, of being alone, frightened. And as these thoughts intensified, so did the grasp on what held her. But suddenly she stopped thinking of such things. One thing fills her mind.  
  
"Elios." She whispered into the darkness. If she was dead, she would say this now for all the heavens to hear " I love you..." a small smile of comfort coming to her lips, but the grasp of the shadows that surrounded her suddenly wavered at such words, and feelings. As if an actual being having been struck and wounded.  
  
She blinked feeling capable of moving once more and realising she was lying down on a floor. Her mind wandering now of hope that maybe she wasn't dead, this was some being or force. Now trying to think of other things.  
  
"Mom...dad.all my friends...Elios" again going back to him, her smile returning t the very thought of him. Capturing his face, if form in her minds eye. A light suddenly appeared in her chest above her heart, beating dimly, then starting to brighten. But she didn't notice this, or how the grasp was now almost completely gone.  
  
Remembering his kiss once more, his smile, how he blushed when he was Pegasus, all those talks as a child.  
  
The light suddenly was no longer a beat, but a ray that shot through the darkness, and illuminated the world around her. She opened her eyes, feeling the light's warmth. Compared to the darkness, it was warm, soft, comforting. But what she saw, made her heart ache.  
  
This place, it was dark, even in the light that now shone around her, as if an aura. It was the only light she saw in this place. The trees twisted into black shapes, with rickety arms that reached towards her, but retreating away from glow that surrounded her form. Now as if a barrier.  
  
This place.. It was so familiar, and yet it was nothing like she remembered it to be. The dream world that had held so many wonderful and beautiful things, now seemed diseased, infected.. Mutilated. Stepping away from a few of the objets in front of her. Before they might have been flowers, but now they where tall, black and rustic like creatures, sprouted from the ground, radiating a dark light.  
  
She glanced around and took a step or two in a few directions and saw that everything was emitting a certain aura of there own. Only instead of light, it was dark.  
  
She didn't understand this, glancing around as she shivered slightly. What if she couldn't go home? Obviously she was sleeping...right? Or maybe...maybe she really was dead!...then something else hit her like a ton of bricks, all the while, her light starting to fade.  
  
"If the world is covered in darkness then that must mean Elios." She choked on the next words, was he dead? Is this what happens to the dream world when the guardian has died.all hope now disappearing as she started to cry, falling to her knees quickly.  
  
"Was this why I could not to see you anymore? Was it because you where no longer here? Elios.I didn't know...was my dreams of you being taken true?.." Darkness now reaching out to get her, to feed off her energy, her hopes, which where already being drained. Her light that surrounded her fading now, only to a dim light, and then flickering. All the love she felt being taken away, devoured by the dark.  
  
Then a light illuminated her once more, but it wasn't coming from her, soft footsteps coming towards her closer and closer as she cried, and felt a small warmth from this new source of light, turning slowly as she heard a slightly familiar voice of an old friend.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
"Rini!" The prince stopped as he glanced around, now surrounded by people, the news having spread, and the queen and king already on there way. He picked her up into his arms and smirked lightly, looking to the crowd.  
  
"She's alright, she was just exhausted is all.no need to worry.."  
  
The queen pushing through the crowed quickly as she stepped into the centre.  
  
"What happened to my daughter?" she cried out running towards the two, but Tailis stepped back shaking his head. The Queen confused, worried and now getting slightly angry. The king not to far behind, having been held up.  
  
"Give me my daughter...please." she asked calmly thinking this just one big misunderstanding.  
  
"No. think I'll keep her, took me a while to actually get this close. But that Prince Tailis was hard to fight off, not to mention take over." He chuckled lightly as he held the unconscious princess close to his form, glancing around lightly, until his gaze fell upon Rini's soft, calm expression. Only moments ago it had been filled with such confusion and pain, reaching out with his hand and gently pushing away her bangs from her face, showing her forehead and gently tracing with his finger a crescent moon.  
  
She winced lightly in her sleep, a small glow appearing after his finger had touched, and after a moment. A black crescent shaped moon, now was sealed onto her soft skin.  
  
"There, my work is done" A small chuckle was heard, and The queen felt as though she was about to cry. How dare he do this!  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, as she was prepared to use any force necessary to retrieve her helpless daughter. "And what have you done to her!?"  
  
"I've simple put her to sleep.And so long as this crescent lay on her forehead, she will never awaken. As for who I am.you will know.when the time comes all of you shall know.one by one they will all come to me.sweet dreams" He chuckled softly, placing Rini on the ground and giving a small bow. A dark aura emitting from him, and then completely exiting the Princes body. It was in the form of a shadow horse, no a Pegasus. Shooting past everyone, sending visions through their minds, and then entering into the dark crescent on Rini's forehead, and nothing more.  
  
A small groan was heard as the prince fell to his knees drained. Whoever was speaking before, had possessed him. Using him for it's own bidding. And now needed him no longer.  
  
The queen and some of her friends ran towards the princess, the king finally making it to the group and shook his head lightly, walking forwards and picking up his daughter.  
  
"Don't worry.We'll get her back.." He said to his wife as she started to cry, walking back towards the palace. 


	3. the first

Sorry for the confusion!!! I really need to look my words over...u.u if you don't understand just email me and I'll explain.I think my emails on my profile. Well thanks for the reviews,, got to love reviews ^-^ and here's the next chapter to my story enjoy  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Peraru?" Rini asked as she turned around, seeing his soft smile as he stood there. Leaning over her, seeing if she was hurt. But seemed depressed at the sight of her. But not because of her herself. No, he know why she was here, wishing .she would be safe.  
  
"Rini."she smiled softly, glad she was all right, stepping closer. He would let his light surround her, to keep her from the darkness. Extending his hand towards her, going to help her up.  
  
She let out a soft sob as she took his hand, and felt his strength as he, in one swift movement, brought her to her feet again.  
  
"Oh Peraru!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and tried to force back the tears" Please tell me he's alright, oh please! He can't be dead!"  
  
Peraru blinked, and then sighed softly. Resting his hand on her head lightly with a weak smile.  
  
"No.he's not dead" he said with a sigh, but she looked up, it seemed as if what he said was worse then death, but she didn't dwell on that, a smile coming to her face as she began to have hope again.  
  
"He's not? The...is he hurt? I must go to him! But...where." she glanced around, but he grabbed her wrist lightly in his hand, pulling her back quickly.  
  
"Careful! This world is once again unsafe...I'm afraid theirs not much we can do now."  
  
She watched his expression turn to that depressed look once more and stepped closer to him.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you my friend.and this place.tell me...what happened here?" She smiled slightly trying to comfort him the best she could, placing her hand on-top of his.  
  
His face flushed lightly but then turned his glance away a moment, as if to look out at the darkness.  
  
"It all started a year ago. Pegasus was searching for you...but he couldn't find you, for years he had searched, but then he thought he had finally found your dream when.. It wasn't you lets just say that. But it took the form of you. And slowly made its way to dwell in this world, day and night. It never awakens." He paused and sighed remembering this all. " Slowly, this form revealed itself, it was a darkness, that slowly contaminated the sweet dreams of the people of your world. Feeding off their fears.there hopes swallowed whole."  
  
Rini urged him to continue as he gave a small pause. And he nodded lightly, seeming weak, but she made sure he used her for support if need be.  
  
" You've grown up so much" he sighed placing a hand on her cheek lightly, but then retreating it quickly, changing the subject back to what he was saying before.  
  
" Soon, this entity began to grow rapidly, having manipulated enough peoples dreams, to last it a lifetimes supply of energy. It began to take control of the land, mutilating the beings, the flowers, and the trees.everything. And to those who could resist, they where punished...tortured.I...I got away luckily. But those who where caught, now serve it." A shuffling was heard in the shadows, and he drew Rini closer, " They cant touch us if where in the light." He said with a smirk.  
  
Rini nodded lightly not knowing what to say, then gasped, as she saw his wings. Actually what shocked her is the lack of one should say. They where broken, and shattered. Appearing to have been snapped off at the joints. Tears coming to her eyes as she felt for her friend, but he shook his head.  
  
"Now is no time to feel such emotions...you have to be hopeful, and loving. If you cant...you'll be swallowed by the darkness. You know what that's like. When you came here, you where forced down, and drained by it, but you fought it off. If you feel love for someone enough, think of them, and how much you care for them, and that should be enough." he smiled slightly  
  
"I understand.but why...why did I feel such darkness, and how is this light here?" he asked now trying to make memories of Elios in her mind arise, but it was hard, she couldn't get the idea he was hurt somewhere out there.  
  
" The being has taken over, everyone that falls asleep, stays asleep now, they live their worst nightmares, their fears feed it! And they don't listen to reason. Those who cannot resist it, are then forced to either do its bidding, or stay in a coma like state as they dream of such indescribable beasts."  
  
She felt him shiver, what and they done to him she wondered, but let him continue ignoring the eyes that shone pail from beyond there light. As they watched them.  
  
"This light, is our hopes, our dreams, our emotions of good. In this world, it was always so bright, or so beautiful, for that's what we felt inside, and if there where any negative thoughts or dreams or emotions, it would be canceled out by all the rest. Everything is emitting a black aura, opposed to our light, for their dreams have been corrupted and non-retrievable by others or others like me. Only Pegasus can set things right...but since this whole world is now shrouded in peoples despair, there fears.there sorrow, theirs little light left, and he has become weakened.and was captured, I haven't seen him for many days. I'm sorry Rini, I don't know where he is.But I know this, the last thing he did was give me this, its for you Rini."  
  
Peraru reached into his pouch and pulled out a letter with her name written on the envelope front. Slowly opening it, and careful not to rip the contents she bit her lower lip. What did it say? What was in it? She didn't know, it had some weight to it. Peering in and raising a brow as she took the letter first and read it to her self.  
  
Maiden  
  
I fear the worst has come to this place. If you receive this letter it is already to late. This entity has grown more and more, and is taking over this world, and I am powerless to stop it. Little one, I'm sorry I couldn't have warned you, if you are here now, I fear for your safety, but I have a clue on what can stop this! The entity is not from this world, it is from your world, a being, most likely a child who's dreams have been manipulated so badly.but this is only a guess of mine, you have to wake up Rini, the person is close to you I know it! It never awakens, and its searching for something.I have to go, its crossing the barrier..look for the first one! The one that started it all!  
  
Never give up hope little one Love Pegasus  
  
Looking up to Peraru she shook her head. She didn't understand.  
  
"I have to wake up Peraru! I have to find this person, and I have to stop him or her...or whatever it is.How can I do this Peraru?" she asked tears in her eyes as she held the envelope upside down, not noticing as something fell out. It gave off a soft shine and gave a small clank as it hit the floor.  
  
Peraru shook his head slowly and sighed "you cant wake up, no one can I told you before, I'm sorry but theirs just no way." but then blinked and knelt down picking up the item, and handing it towards her.  
  
"This is yours..I suppose.."  
  
Rini took it into her hand and saw it was a chain, grasping it lightly and holding it up, revealing a small star shaped pendent on the end and smiled softly, looking back to the letter.  
  
Ps: hopefully this will help you, remember me by it please.and don't let the darkness steal your dreams. Let its light guild you.  
  
"Pegasus." she whispered as she wiped her eyes from the forming tears, and then nodded lightly, clipping the necklace on slowly, and looking towards Peraru.  
  
"Well."she was about to say something but looked to the pendent, seeing it soft golden light shine, and holding the star on the palm of her hand. One of the ends shining lightly in a certain direction, blinking as she looked up and pointed. " This way? Too Pegasus?  
  
****** (Meanwhile in crystal Tokyo)  
  
"All the children aren't waking up.I don't understand this Artimus...could it be a new enemy?" Luna asked as she sat on a banister of the palace, looking out onto the courtyard, lights in houses staying on even at this time of night, and then turning her gaze towards the sleeping princess in her bed.  
  
"I don't know.but I'm getting bad vibes from all of this. This has been happening all month, it started with one child, and now spread like wildfire all across of crystal Tokyo. Whatever it is, its powerful to be able to keep everyone asleep for so long. Before it only affected children, but now its striking the teenagers, and soon I fear the rest of the population." Artimus sighed as she hopped up onto the ledge as well, why they stayed in these forms her didn't know, but being a cat was his preference.  
  
Luna yawned lightly and sighed, shaking her head and twitching her tail as she hopped off the bed and slinked towards the princess, Artimus close behind.  
  
"Her parents are worried to, for there daughter and the people." With one swift movement, She was on the bed, slinking into the soft thick comforter and sitting herself down beside Rini." the soft light form the outside world shining through the window, turning to Artimus about to say something but blinked turning her gaze to Rini having heard her speak.  
  
"What? Did you hear that? Luna asked, but Artimus just blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Your imagining things...don't worry, were all on edge...C'mon we have to go check out the research progress, Ami is trying to see if she can dispel the effects on the children.hopefully it works.."  
  
Luna nodded walking to the edge of the bed and leaning forwards to jump off, then turning to Rini as she sighed. Artimus calling her once more form the hallway and she darted out quickly.  
  
The room fell silence once more, the light casting strange shadows on the walls, and then suddenly the silence was broken, but only for a moment as she princess stirred lightly.  
  
"Find.the first one." she whispered 


	4. the light

Hey! sorry i haven't updated in a while, i know i know, that last chapter was wayyy to confusing, bah it made since in my mind..but when you try to type @-@, yeah well hopefully you get this one, and any questions just ask ^-^ (oh yeah..i don't own sailor moon..) (sorry its so short, one of those mini chapters, and sorry, my word is gone had to put it in text format..damn comp!) **************************************************************************** *************************************** a small chuckle was heard in the darkened palace. Hearing the small voice as it bounced off the glass like walls, and hit the ears of the unconscious white haired boy. Slowly, he winced, feeling bindings wrapped around him..so familiar, and yet. Suddenly snapping open his gaze, and looking ahead, round, into the darkness, but there was a light that surrounded him. Looking at what bound him, seeing the chains. They where so cold. So cold that they stung the skin, and pierced to the bone, causing him to let out a small groan. The laughter stopped as soon as the small sound escaped his lips, and slowly, a small shadowed form walked up towards him. he felt its presence, knowing it was there, just beyond the boundaries of the light. A small giggle now as a voice spoke out, its tone changing with every letter, seeming to be confused of what it was exactly, remaining hidden, confusing him. "Your awake, finally" the voice said, whether it was a boy or girl he couldn't tell. this was the one! the one who had caused all of this once beautiful land of dreams to become so morbid and forbidden. struggling now he tried to get closer, tried to see. But ina w ay..he knew this person, but who was it?! He couldn't remember. "I want to play!, who next who next? I already have that pretty girl!" He snapped his gaze towards the voice again, and gasped. "Rini?!" he asked aloud towards the shadowed form, and it simply giggled once more. So his premonition had come true..she was here, no he had failed her, he wished to protect her, and was used to only draw her in. "you want to see her?" The voice said once more, curiouse now. Of course he did!, wishing to have nothing more. Years had passed since he saw her, her smile her pink hair..innocent, and such beautiful dreams, that had held him safe for so long. the memory coming back, but he was pulled out of his thoughts quickly when he heard her voice. "pegasus" Rini's voice whispered, stepping into the light, smiling towards him, she looked just as he remembered, so small so fragile. Watching her, glancing around, could this be? she hadn't changed a bit..maybe it wa s her wish to appear so in the dream world, after all it was her dream, and you could do as you wished..almost as you wish. "Pegasus, It's been so long, I've missed you so" running towards him, holding out her arms for his embrace, but not touching him yet, letting him finish the gap between them "He sighed, the chains where in his mind, how they would not let him touch her, but then realized..they where gone! looking to her now as he stepped forwards. Reaching out his own arms to give her a long awaited hug, feeling her fall into his arms. "Isn't this what you always dreamed of?" she whispered " you and me together, as we used to be..forever, I'll never leave you..I love you" He smiled, about to respond but then stopped. holding her tightly now as he shook his head. After a quick squeeze he let her go and stood up slowly, sighing to himself. "What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked as if hurt, pleading with him in her gaze for him to hold her once more. "Yes, you have successfully recreated one of my dreams, but that is all it is..a dream, you are no more the little maiden that i have grown feelings for, then i am the dark pegasus." He spoke calmly, feeling the chains on him once more, and held up against a wall again. The small rini backed away into the shadows, and hid there, her voice saddened now, crying, but then turning back into the multi toned one of the shadowed figure. "I'll get you soon, soon you will not know the difference, between reality and fantasy. I will trap you in your own dreams, as you have trapped me, but i will make you pay, they will become the nightmares of the rest. Once you believe, i will have you. So many children already here...you can feel them can you hear there cries? they believe there nightmares are real, and so..never will escape...I will make you believe.." and with that, the voice stopped, going back to the giggles as before, walking around its world of terror, watching the many nightmares of the newest inhabitants take place. Admiring them as if it was a garden of beautiful flowers. the screams of the children echoed through his mind, filling through him, causing him to hold back a sob of pain. feeling the poor defenseless children's fears, there pains, his world was dieing, they didn't believe. Where was there pegasus to save them this time? to let them on his back, and fly away from the evil monsters of the dark. to scare away with his light the creatures of untold terror...he was trapped, and helpless..thinking his beloved was one of the others who where stuck in the darkness. Unable to help her, unable to see her light. 


	5. false love

I don't own and never will own Sailor moon...I just like writing and watching, and drawing and anything else you can do as a fan of the show.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Warnings are now going out to keep children awake. Since Saturday, children all over have been placed into what appears to be comas, unable to be awaked. If your child has been placed into this state of unconsciousness, doctors are urging that you bring them to the nearest medical center. Where this all started it is unknown*  
  
The girls sighed softly as they shook there heads hearing the news and looked at one another, then looking to Serenity and smiled softly, Ami walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry...we'll get through this, you'll see...we've had worse...why remember when."  
  
But The queen simply sighed and shook her shoulder, Ami's hand slipping off and watching as her friend walked away..looking back to the rest of the scouts and shaking her head...she tried..  
  
"Children.its affecting children." Serenity said to herself softly and pondered.looking out the window of the large room everyone was in, and trying to come to a conclusion...then blinking.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami...I didn't mean to be so...Have any of you come up with...anything?" She asked more hopeful now as she forced a smile.  
  
Ami nodded looking to the others " We've managed to trace back to where this all started, about 10 cases two days ago at the eastern side of crystal Tokyo, I'm unsure of who it infected first...but maybe if we go and check it out we can find out what's causing this." She waited for the queen to respond, and only received a small nod, that's not what she wanted to hear.  
  
"What is that going to do exactly? We have all the other children to look at, and we have found nothing besides the erratic patterns in there minds as they sleep.there terrified.and so is my daughter, I want her back.I wont force her to marry, she can do anything she wishes.I just want her back."  
  
Ray nodded and then smiled" Ami I'll go with you to check this out ok? Even if we don't find anything, at least we'll know who was infected first right?"  
  
Ami nodded, and they both said there goodbyes before leaving the rest of the group alone. And all that was heard was a chilling silence. Usually children's laughter.how parents took the beloved and enchanting sound for granted. They where so happy then, laughing running, getting into suck terrible mess's.and yet all the affected children's parents, now wished to have them back, to make big messes, to get dirty...to just be there children again.  
  
"I'm going to go check on my daughter."Serenity said in a low voice. Turning her back to the silent world outside and headed for the hall.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A sudden jolt awoke the pink haired girl from her sleep...it was weird...in this dream she had slept.she didn't understand it really but she had, but then became worried  
  
"Peraru?!" He was nowhere to be seen, they had traveled for what seems endless hours before she had passed out from exhaustion, and now...she couldn't see him, but was surrounded by the same protective light.  
  
A growl was heard from in front of her and she gasped, what was that she wondered, standing up quickly nearly in tears as she hear more surrounding her.  
  
"your not real...its just a dream, your not real its just a dream.YOUR NOT REAL!" she screamed as she saw a shadow come forwards towards her, not stopping, but then was silence as she recognized the form.  
  
"Pegasus?.." she whispered, seeing the horn, that shimmered lightly, but it seemed a little different, not metallic as it had been before.  
  
It stepped forwards, its hooves on the ground creating the soft pounding sound, and stepping into the light, was a dark hoof. The white hair that had covered the glorious Pegasus was now black and the horn pure black diamond. It's eyes where red and it watched her without blinking or moving.  
  
"Little one. I have come for you..." it said through its thoughts, sending them to her, and she heard it. His voice! It sounded so cold, tears welling up in her eyes...could this be her beloved Helios now? Had the darkness corrupted him?  
  
"Pegasus, is that you?...what...what happened?" Worry filling her voice and her whole as she stepped toward shim, her light surrounding both of them.  
  
"I have come for you." it repeated, and lowered its head, as if waiting for her to touch him, to pat his mane as she did before.  
  
She reached out her hand, ready to gracefully let her hand caress his soft fur, but then stopped.this didn't seem right.  
  
"Helios.I.why are you like this? Would you let your dreams go so quickly to become as you are now? Have you lost all hope in me?.." this made her saddened, her light that was formed by her hopes and dreams, was fading slowly around her as she shed a tear for her love..  
  
he took a step back now, as if seeming to fade away from her distrust that it was him, and she gasped.  
  
"No don't leave me! Not again! I don't care if you have turned evil, or cruel, so long as you till love me I will love you in return, say it to me. Please Pegasus! Tell me how you feel." There was a pause as he stopped and then shook its head, letting out a shrill cry.  
  
"I cannot.. it reared and clawed quickly at the air with its hooves and then slammed them to the ground, spreading its wings and shaking it's head once more, seeming to go wild.  
  
"if you love me, you will come with me.." he said now seeming in a rush, standing still, awaiting her to go onto his back.  
  
"I.You cannot be him...he would not threaten me.."  
  
"This world has changed little one...as have I, I am the one you love, and you said you will accept me for what I am, prove it and come with me." He demanded his voice now stern, it made her jump, and she stood there confused. Why was he so cruel? Where would he take her?  
  
"Peraru..?" she whispered wishing for his guidance.  
  
"I have returned him to where he belongs, as I will you, come along, and we will always be together...my little one.." he turned his gaze to her, and she could have sworn she saw the real him within those eyes, stepping forwards as if in a trance, and in a way she ws, her eyes seemed in daze, her steps slow as she walked towards him. Moving aside to avoid the wings as he kneeled down, and she gently pressed her hand to his back, feeling the cold fur that covered his body, ti was sleek and soft as velvet.and shone in the light of the darkness.  
  
"I.." but before she could resist, he leaned towards her and gently nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Do you love me little one?" He asked, and she nodded lightly, getting onto his back without hesitation.  
  
As they flew up higher and higher, a groan was heard as a form lay on the ground, beaten badly as he slowly sat up and then cried out, reaching up towards the speck in the sky that was Rini's light, so far away..  
  
"RINI! It's a trap!!!" But the words that Peraru cried out as he fell back down to the ground passing out, his light fading slowly. All hopes lost as he saw her go. But his cries never reached her ears, looking ahead of her as they flew though the sky, not looking back. 


	6. the start of the end

I don't own and never will own Sailor moon...  
  
Sorry for not writing! I just finished my last exam yesterday, and now I'm free to write, write and write!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami! Ami wake up! "Ray looked over her and shook her head sadly; her friend had not awakened yet. Only moments before they had found the hospital where the child that first was ill was being held, and now this.  
  
"What happened?" A doctor asked as he ran outside seeing the unconscious girl on the ground.  
  
"I don't know, she just suddenly fell unconscious, I can't wake her up.do you think?"  
  
The doctor kneeled down and looked the scout over carefully, and shook his head.  
  
"She has what the children have, she wont be waking up.." he ordered a stretcher to come immediately, and so it did, placing the girl onto it and bringing her into the hospital. Her friend stayed close behind, following the stretcher to a room where she would be placed. It wasn't a room; it had originally been one of the cafeterias. But now, it was an awful sight, everything had been moved out, except for dozens of beds lined up in rows, and lying in each where children, sleeping and unmoving, no smiles on there expressions, only looks of terror and pain as they lay there.  
  
Ami was placed on an empty bed and ray shook her head lightly.  
  
"It only affected children.why is it now affecting you?" she asked taking the girls hand in hers and sighing as she closed her eyes.  
  
Ami stirred slightly, not yet having the full effects of it yet, but none the less she was going to be in a moment.  
  
"She's here.." Ami whispered and then, fell silent.  
  
Ray looked down at her shocked hearing her voice, but now Ami didn't move, she was just like the rest of the children, a pain stricken and frightened expression replacing the usual relaxed and calm one, that anyone had when asleep.  
  
Now standing as she understood what Ami had said. The child they where looking for was here, in this very room, and to what Ami said, it was a she, glancing around quickly as she started to walk down the rows one by one.  
  
Seeing the many terrorized faces, seeing them as they wished to scream out but where unable to. Which one was it? How to know? There was no nurse around at the moment to ask, and this whole room was cluttered, the name on the end of the beds where not in any order, and so, even if she had a name it would take her a while to find it. Her steps slowed as she reached the last row, feeling tired, more so with every step. Shaking her head as she carried on forwards, until, she stopped, looking at one little girl who lay on a bed, 5 times to big for her. Her form small and fragile and her completion so pail.  
  
But that's not what caught rays gaze, the children all had a look of terror on there faces. While her, she had a smile on her expression, seeming content, and rather pleased...  
  
Ray, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over her, dropping to her knees as she tried to fight it off, she couldn't fall asleep, she wouldn't let herself! Otherwise she would not be able to tell the others who the first child was.hearing a voice in her head now as she looked up at the child.  
  
it whispered in her mind and embraced her softly, trying to lead her to the land of darkness that she had created, to prevent her form revealing who she really was, to gain another as her own.  
  
Ray gasped now, having gripped the bedpost to try and stand, but now, her hand released, and she felt herself fall, and continue to fall, deeper and deeper into darkness, enveloped in it, and unable to move as it pressed down on her, and she couldn't scream, couldn't breath, but only could watch as her fears formed in front of her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Feeling the cold winds as it blew past, hearing the scremans from below, but Rini ignored them as she smiled softly, she was with Pegasus again, this time she would never let him go, she would prove she loved him, she would stay here with him forever, wrapping her arms around his neck softly and shaking her head as she felt tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Helios." "Yes?" A voice answered, it didn't sound like his, but she didn't notice as she smiled and sighed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
A small laugh was heard from the dark Pegasus she was on and a smile(if a Pegasus can) formed, this had been to easy, and now, everything else was falling into play.  
  
"oh, I love you to little maiden." it replied and stayed in the air still, waiting for something to take place, listening for a certain scream, and smirked when it heard it, one scream cry out louder then all the others.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Helios cried out in pain, what was this feeling? It hurt, he felt total and utter pain rip through him, unable to stop it in anyway, still chained up, hung from whatever was held in the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
The voice, the laughter form that child had gone for some time now, he was alone, it was an empty feeling, hearing the screams surround him, and pound through his mind cutting like knives, crying out again as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Stop it...stop it...STOP IT!" he screamed out after them all, he couldn't handle it, it was to much, he wished to help them but he couldn't, and now .Now as they started to disbelieve in him, something that had never happened before, Helios realized something.  
  
Rini's love for him was no longer for him, but for that dark Pegasus whom she thought was the one who loved her, seeing her light from afar. But it never drew nearer, or further, the child was torturing him in his own world, seeing the light of his beloved start to fade .Her love was for the wrong one! She was fooled, and the child was right...the child had done it.  
  
"Come back.." he whispered.." her light was fading away from his sight, and another cry of pain escaped his lips, feeling weak, and unable to stay awake.  
  
"Your killing me." he whispered through a sob as he shook his head lowering it lightly. Helios was dying. 


	7. choices

Damn 20 hour train ride! And damn dialup! Sorry for the delay, here is the beginning of the final few chapters, yes the story ends soon, I would love to hear your input on what you think will happen..that way..I can make it better. (yes I DO have an ending, lol, and I don't think im changing it.  
  
Oh yes yes yes, I do NOT own Sailor moon..I just make stories that would never actually happen in the series about it..ahem..yes.. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I want to show you something..." The dark Pegasus said with a soft tone starting towards what appeared a palace.  
  
"What is it?" Rini whispered as she glanced ahead, a curious glance appearing in her eyes as they where getting closer.  
  
"it's a surprise..." a small chuckle escaping towards her as it flew faster, looking down now , she saw that there was no light at all, it seemed as if the ground has turned into a bottomless pit. but then she gasped  
  
"do you hear screaming?" Rini asked quickly, her eyes seeming to come into focus now, as if coming out of a hypnotic state, beginning to panic, but the dark Pegasus shook it's head  
  
"Yes, i am going to show you the cause...that is why i brought you here my little maiden, to help me...Pay no attention to the sounds...they are just a nightmare, if you wish to call it that." if the Pegasus could smirk, it would have, reaching a large window and flying through. its hooves clicking softly as it touched the dark marble floor and glanced around.  
  
"Come now, we must hurry..." Rini stayed on it folded it's wings closely to its sides "Hold on. wouldn't want you to fall.." The tone that was spoken was one that sounded rather uncaring, but none the less, Rini nodded, seeming to slip back into that veil of hypnotism and said nothing else as she grasped around its neck.  
  
*** (meanwhile)  
  
Small gasps where heard as a girl ran down a darkened path, turning around and seeing a strange creature follow after her close behind.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Small laughter was all that was given as a response to her. They caught up to her and chuckled, leaping onto her back, a few others throwing ropes towards her legs, and once secured around her ankles, they pulled back, giving small laughs.  
  
"ow! your hurting me. stop please!" Her form hitting the ground hard and feeling as the branches and sharp objects that lay upon it, cut deeply. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
..."Doctor...look at this.." a nurse said as they watched one of the patients who had the illness. Small cuts started to appear form nowhere on her hands her legs, her arms, suddenly the once silent form gasped and let out a scream of pain, the heart monitor was giving its beeps at a quickening pace.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Please! don't!" she screamed out as she grasped the edge of a cliff, the shadow like creatures giggled and then one stuck out its foot, stomping hard on her small fingers and waved a little wave as she screamed out, falling down towards the dark ocean.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Beep, beep. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
"She's...gone sir" The nurse said frightened as she looked up at he mans face, he shook his head, glancing around, more reports of spontaneous injuries where appearing with all of the cases now.  
  
"This is getting serious..." He looked at the lifeless child and shook his head." take her out of here... The children are actually believing what's happening to them inside there ..dreams"  
  
"Sir?" the nurse asked being rather a sceptic  
  
"If they are hurt in there dreams, there mind perceives it as really happening, and so, causes the physical body to become injured. in this case, she must have had sever trauma, and it caused her heart to fail.If we don't wake everyone up soon. there will be more cases" Sighing as he put the sheet over the girls head as a stretcher came and shook his head, glancing around at the other children, and now, adults, then not knowing what else to say as he headed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Elios glanced upwards weakly as he heard quick hoof beats headed towards him, glancing around the rooms seeing a few people he recognized.all the scouts where here now, he had watched as they had been one by one dragged in and put on display just like him, chained to the wall, but they where all stuck in there own nightmares. Even the queen had fallen under the mischievous child's spell..there was no hope..  
  
Wishing to reach out and help them, but nothing came, and then he gasped, as he felt suddenly a piece of him being ripped out, the loss of that child's life had took a lot out of him, tears flooding his eyes again, wishing it all to stop.  
  
The sound of the oncoming horse slowed to a stop at the entrance to the room, a light began to fill the room, but..it wasn't one that shone towards him, no, this light cut through him, and burned, wincing as he strained to look up, seeing the dark Pegasus..and..Rini!!  
  
He tried to call out.but his voice was lost as he felt himself start to slip into the world of darkness himself.  
  
"Pegasus.why are you." Rini asked looking towards Helios and then around the room, seeing her mother, father, and her friends all chained to the wall, wondering why, seeming to become frightened.  
  
"They are not who they appear to be. they are what is causing the pains of this world, they are...killing me Little maiden, they wish to destroy me. They are the darkness and I am the light! You must destroy them.please my love."  
  
Rini slowly climbed off of the back of the dark Pegasus, looking it over, and then turned to the supposed impostors. Her gaze stopping at Helios, not knowing what to say.  
  
Slowly, Helios glanced up, his gaze meeting hers, he saw no love towards him, a confused little girl, who was being controlled..reaching out , wishing he could, knowing this was really her, but unable to call out, to tell her she was being fooled, tricked. His life, rested in her hands..her belief.  
  
"Hurry, he is weakened now from our love for me! Take this.." the dark Pegasus shook its head and pointed towards a small stand, a sword held on it, it had not been there when they entered but then again, this was a place, where anything was possible, so long as you wished it to be.  
  
She turned her gaze, looking towards the sword, and started slowly for it. Seeing the shine of the blade, and the decorated handle, reaching out, and placing her hand upon it not in any hurry, even with her fake beloved chanting on and on within her mind to do it quickly.  
  
Picking up the sword she turned and started towards the two, standing in the middle as she glanced back and forth.  
  
"Don't you love me? don't you wish to save me, then do it now!" the dark Pegasus stomped a hoof down hard, a crack in the marble floor appearing. this frightened her a bit, backing towards Helios a moment, her eyes seeming to come to again, coming out of the spell.  
  
"I do love.I love.." turning to look towards the weakened and pain stricken Helios, seeing his glance as he watched her, awaiting the inevitable..  
  
"I love Pegasus, I love Helios!" She cried out, now unknowing, Helios would never command her to do something, he wouldn't expect her to kill! The screams starting to etch towards her mind, feeling the pain of the children, of the parents, of the people who where now in this nightmare!  
  
"It will all end if you just kill him! Rini do this Now!"  
  
She turned towards Helios and shook her head, wishing to know, what to do? Searching his gaze for his wishes.why didn't HE say anything, if he was really the bad guy..where was the proof..  
  
She reached into her pocket slowly, pulling out the small, golden star compass, gently caressing the lid with her fingertips, her other hand still grasping the sword.but it would not glow, holding it out "Where is Pegasus?!" she commanded it to show her."where is my Helios.?" She wished it where the dark Pegasus.wishing it where him, for he was alright, he had kept her safe from the darkness, he had said he loved her! But the look upon the chained  
  
And this compass Peraru had said, would lead her to him, show her where he was!  
  
.slowly the compass started to move, the light going from one side, to the other quickly as her beliefs changed frantically  
  
And then, it suddenly stopped facing towards... ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ahh gotta love cliff hangers.. ^_^;; 


	8. deadly silence

This isn't the last chapter ..I don't think, I hope not. I rather enjoy this story ^_^ I tried to be descriptive, had a bit of a writers block, but then that easily was chased away and this is the result. Enjoy.and please. don't kill me ^_^;;  
  
I don't own sailor moon, never will I don't think. Unless my plans of world domination come true...wuahahaha!.. *cough* Carry on then.. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Silence filled the room as the compass fell from her hand, falling o the ground. The sound as it hit the marble floor finally broke the silence, the glass inside of it shattered, spraying small shards upon the ground, and she turned slowly, looking towards who it had stopped at.  
  
The dark Pegasus stood there as she watched him, and gave a smirk. It had won! This was to easy!  
  
"So you where right? He is an impostor?" she looked towards Helios as he stood there, chained to the wall, and then back to the dark Pegasus. She had wished it had been him.and it had been, so the compass had told her. But for some reason she could not be content with this answer. It was like being told one story from two different people, not knowing which was true. But why didn't she trust Pegasus? She loved him and he said he did for her. What more was there? He wouldn't lie to her!.would he?  
  
"Do it then, you have your proof, but I am hurt you did not trust me before.." Pegasus spoke now in a soft tone, and yet still that urgency.  
  
"Yes.I was given an answer, I'm sorry I had little faith in you Pegasus, I just had to be sure." Stepping towards Helios as he stared at the ground now. He seemed so weak.so frail, and just like the world around him, he seemed to be dieing with the light.  
  
"Why do you pause?" He asked stepping forwards "Finish him now before he regains his strength or I will die! And so will this world!"  
  
Again with the urgency, Rini still watching Helios as she raised her sword up, aiming towards his chest, right above his heart  
  
"Pegasus.if he is weak, then why does the darkness still spread throughout the land, and the light not return?.." Rini asked, Helios raised a brow at her question, wondering if she knew he was the real Pegasus. If only he could turn into that gracious form again, if only he had enough strength, turning his saddened gaze towards her slightly, not taking them off of her.  
  
Rini didn't turn around, feeling the dark Pegasus's ice cold stare beat at her back angrily at her questions.  
  
"The light will return when he is gone from this world, just as you may weaken a virus but the wound will still remain, and wont be rid of until it is destroyed! Do you not understand?" The dark Pegasus became slightly angered now, stepping towards her once more, its hooves causing the ground to shake lightly from its impact on the ground, more like a stomp.  
  
"Destroyed.yes you are right, it must be rid of immediately but..a virus is also deceitful. just as this ..impostor has been? I mean by disguising as Pegasus, to try and fool me.."  
  
"yes I am glad you understand, now please hurry, the faster we rid of him the les people will be hurt..  
  
"Rini." Helios managed to whisper as she looked towards her, seeing her confused glance.  
  
She watched him a moment and shook her head.  
  
"Well then, we mustn't allow any further harm to be done to this world..can we?" Raising the sword up quickly now, and pulling it back. It was light, surprisingly and gave her no trouble. Helios closed his eyes as she swung the sword. Awaiting the sting of the blade when it would slit his flesh..awaiting the end..but it never came.  
  
Instead, there was a loud screech, blended with a scream. The dark Pegasus hand retreated back, and a small trail of blood lead into the shadows.  
  
Rini stood there breathing heavily, clutching the handle of the sword in her hands tightly and backing towards Helios. Not knowing how injured the dark Pegasus was, she quickly turned and looked towards the lock that fastened the chains that held him fast.  
  
"Rini..I.." He muttered  
  
But she smiled slightly" don't move. I..I'm sorry Helios, I thought" she pulled on the chains as hard as she couldn't, but they wouldn't budge, it was to hard..she was to weak, and she had betrayed him.and because of her, he was going to die.  
  
"Rini..stop.."he winced as she had such thoughts, feeling another pain rip through him " Don't..be so negative, its not your fault." He smiled up at her slightly but then his eyes widened shaking his head unable to speak once more.  
  
"What is it?" she asked thinking she was hurting him again she sighed, about to place the sword down, when from behind her two hands grasped her shoulders tightly, nails digging into them and she cried out, feeling herself being whipped back, the sword with her. Feeling her body impact with the ground and letting out a cry as she slid across the large room. Her back hitting the wall hard, having dropped the sword somewhere in between.  
  
"you little.." steps where heard coming towards her, and she tried to get to her feet quickly, but gasped as she felt smaller hands grasp her and turn her over, onto her back, having been on her front. Pinning her down. "hold her down.." a scraping sound was heard as she saw a flash, the sword having been picked up now, and she struggled, letting out a cry for help as she saw the scouts lined up on the walls. Not awakening, and her mother and father, trapped in there nightmares.  
  
"Rini!" Helios cried out as he tried to reach her, but the chains tightened and he was unable to assist.these binds where solid, for he alone could not break them, a symbol of something. For in dreams, everything was a representation of a real emotion, a feeling, or a thing.  
  
"little princess got in the way, now its time for me to play" the voice was indescribable, turning from one pitch to another sounding like a child, and then like an adult the next, a boy then a girl, Rini didn't understand. seeing the shadow creatures hold her down, feeling her heart beat race inside of her chest and shook her head.  
  
"No, no please." unable to get away, a form stopping in front of her and the blade of the sword visible in the pail light that surrounded the room, unable to see the forms face, or.any of it as it neared, just a shadow.  
  
The form laughed lightly as it turned its gaze towards Helios. Then back to Rini.  
  
"isn't this nice? With your death, comes the end of all hopes that still reside within your precious Helios, and with the end of his hopes, his light will fade, and this world will cease to exist, and all who remain within my darkened paradise, will go with it! Any last words?" the voice asked with a small chuckle, watching the terrified teen as she felt her heart sink, turning to Helios.  
  
"No? oh well then, all the better for me" the sword was raised, the point aimed towards her heart, just as she had done to Helios before, closing her eyes a moment and shook her head unbelieving this could be happening.  
  
Then her voice called out , struggling a moment "Will you not die with this world then?" She asked curious..and yet half of her wondering what the hell she was doing.  
  
The blade paused a moment and then the form shrugged its shoulders.  
  
"that is unimportant.." the voice went from a older tone to a younger, more smaller tone by the end of its words, seeming unsure of itself.  
  
"you would destroy yourself as well..why would you do such a thing?" Rini's tone now shocked and confused..but not once did she forget about that sword still in mid air, ready to plunge into her.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We all die sometime in our lives and so now, it is time I made sure everyone did at once, that way, no one would be left behind!" A small hint of sorrow and pain was heard behind the voice now, staying in the child's voice, but now it turned into a girls.  
  
Rini stayed silent a moment and wondered something " left..behind?" not meaning to speak aloud now, but raised a brow at the forms response. Its tone now older and more enraged then before.  
  
"I didn't want to be here! I fell asleep..and then met the Pegasus, after I thought a long time had passed .I wanted to go, I wanted to awaken, but he told me I couldn't go! He told me I wasn't able to wake up! He kept me here and he still does now! I want to wake up, and if I can't wake up, then no one can!"  
  
"I cant help you wake up! Something s wrong in your world! It is not my.." Helios screamed in pain as the shadow creatures started to dig there claws into him, clawing down. A laugh came from the child like voice, and it shook its head.  
  
"tsk tsk, I didn't ask for your last words, always thinking of yourself aren't you.?"  
  
"Stop this! Please! Stop hurting everyone! Helios must be right! He would never keep you here on purpose, there must be something wrong"  
  
While Rini protested, the form shook it's head, grasping its forehead in its hand and growled lowly "Shut up." It said in a lower tone at first, but as she had continued it became more and more enraged.  
  
"you cant do thi-" Rini suddenly gasped, the sword came down, and no words escaped her lips afterwards  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Well..that was interesting ^_^ (hides behind a table just in case objects are thrown at her) 


	9. revelations

I don't own sailor moon...I wish I did, id sooo make it uncensored!!!!! Ha! Well.not ina bad way, but anyway! Enjoys! Reviews are nice! Please!!!!!?? (Lol) ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ "Rini!" Helios yelled, his eyes going wide as he seen the sword go down and cried out as she quickly tried to break himself free. Pulling on the chains as hard as he could. "Rini!" he yelled out again, gritting his teeth as he now became angered at the form, and with one final tug, one of the chains snapped, his arm becoming free and he blinked, looking as the chain fell to his side, but didn't stop there, continuing to pull as hard as he could to unbind the rest of him.  
  
After he had broken the first, he had gotten a bit more hope in actually being able to be free. And so, the rest started to break quicker, until he was finally released from its cold and painful grasp.  
  
The form tuned quickly, it blocked the silent maiden from view, still no sound came from her, seeming shocked now that he was free.  
  
"How did you." but the voice seemed now slightly afraid as well as surprised.  
  
Falling to the ground a moment, from being so weak, but then quickly stood and ran forwards, as if to charge. The form blocked his path, not letting him get passed, so he raised his hands and grasped the forms shoulders, shaking quickly" What did you do?!" he questioned in a panic.  
  
Suddenly the shadows that concealed the forms identity suddenly flickered, revealing a smaller form, he blinked, wondering what he had just seen, but still it would not let him pass.  
  
"move out of my way..Rini! Say something..please." He had caught a glimpse as well of Rini, but only a seemingly lifeless form.  
  
Closing his eyes and then getting angry once more, he tossed the form away from him and to the ground. A gasp escaped it, but he didn't look to see where it landed, running to Rini and quickly wrapping his arms around her, looking her over as he held her.  
  
She wasn't moving..she didn't even seem to be breathing. This had not been how he had wished it to be. He thought, that the next time he would see her, it would be a joyous occasion, something to remember, something to look forwards to..but this, this he thought was all one sick and twisted nightmare, only wishing for it to end.  
  
"This is just a dream..right? Remember this is all just one big dream for you, you cant die, you have to live. Its not real..its not..real! Rini please!..please.." His voice had turned into nothing more then a whisper at the end, now he clutched her close and shook his head letting the tears come.  
  
He heard a shuffle behind him...and stared ahead blankly knowing who it was.  
  
"this is what you wanted wasn't it."He gave a slight laugh as he just sat there.His voice echoing off the wallas, fillign the darkned room "You wanted me..to loose all hope, and so you took away the ONE thing that you knew I couldn't live without.well now..I have another reason to live." he set Rini down, shaking his head as he saw her wound, a rather large hole right through the heart, at one time it had beat for him..and now, nothing.  
  
"And what...would that be.." the ever changing voice asked and yet at the same time it didn't want to know, already having guessed.  
  
"To make sure you share her fate!" he glanced around, seeing no sword, but then as soon as he stood, it seemed to appear before him and so he walked towards it, seeing the blood on it and turning his back to Rini, now facing his new enemy.  
  
"you can trick her to fall in love with you, but it will still be a love that is meant for me! You can bring her here, and yet she still even in all her nightmares will rise above them and come in search of me, she came to rescue me! And you killed her for that! I love her! And nothing will ever change that! Not you.." He was advancing towards her, an anger never seen in his eyes now present, and a light forming around him, it wasn't hope, it was love, pure and utter love for the girl that had just been stolen from him. Grasping the hand of the sword tightly, his knuckles turning white from the tightening grip, an he never took his eyes away. "not anyone.."  
  
The form shook its head as it stepped back, trying to get away from this new light. Raising up its arms as it let out a cry, now as he stopped in front of it, the light enveloped the form, and the shadows dispersed, fleeing from the shrinking form, and revealed, a small child.  
  
Her deep green eyes stared up at him with such fear, tears forming at there corners, and she coward away. The sword he never realized had been raised now, ready to strike. But he looked down and saw the girl, she was frightened and even after all she had done, he could not bring himself to end it all now.  
  
"You have done all this?" He said, his gaze recognizing her, and not he whispered out in an unbelieving tone " I cannot bring you home. I tried to tell you.." he dropped the sword, and shook his head "Your in a coma.do you remember the accident? ..you told me about it when you first came. How it was getting dark.and you didn't want to go.." He remembered her now, remembering her so afraid when she came to this dreamland, he had rescued her from her nightmares.  
  
"I..I was swimming."she shook her head looking down and seemed about to cry. " I was going to go, I just wanted to swim a little further. And then.the tide was coming in, I was to close o he rocks.and everything went dark."She fell silent now and glanced down towards the ground.  
  
"I cannot help you home, as I told you before, you have to help yourself..but instead of trying to get home, you turned your anger on me and the people who come to this world..You ended 3 children's lives with your creatures, created from your hate..and you killed the only girl I ever loved." Helios stepped away from the girl, but she gasped and moved towards him quickly.  
  
"Don't leave me please.I didn't mean to go this far..don't leave me in the dark!" She pleaded with him, but he looked down towards her and shook his head.  
  
"You created that darkness."nothing else was said by him as he turned away and walked towards Rini once more.  
  
"She's..not dead you know.." the girl said as she sat in the darkness, realizing now what she had done, closing her eyes " the sword..had disappeared as soon as it struck her..what you see as wounds, is what you thought you would see, she is merely in shock..but..I cannot wake her, just as you cannot wake me.but I know there is one way.."  
  
Helios turned to the girl a moment, and then back to Rini, and as he looked upon his love he realized, that the child was right, he looked towards the wound, and as he took in the girls words, the wound started to disappear.  
  
"You mean.to go to her world." He said in a low whisper, brushing away a few strands of her pink hair from her face, and gently tucking it behind her ear. He had heard of this being down before..that is how he became ruler of this world. The past ruler..had vanished afterwards. And so he had come into power.  
  
"She will die if she remains in this state for to long..she believes she has been killed, and so, a time limit is in place, you have 2 days in her world to find her and awaken her..or her wounds will become real, and her presence here will vanish." The girl stepped towards him slowly, and watched him with pained eyes.  
  
"I'm..sorry, I know it is not enough, but I am sorry, my fear and anger had turned me into something I could not control..I just wish there was such love for me."  
  
Helios closed his eyes and sighed turning towards the child and smiled slightly " there is, you are just blinded from it at this moment. Think of your parents of the good times, and you will feel it envelope you.and guild you to where you belong..all these peoples hopes have been taken.it is up to you to return them..I..must go."  
  
"But the risks-"  
  
"Are worth it." he simply said and picked Rini up, nodding to the child and then continuing to walk. This place was a temple, at once it was bright and radiant, but at this moment, it was dark and foreboding. But he knew his way around.  
  
"I will save her, for she tried the same for me." And with that he disappeared into the shadows, his light hidden by the darkness that surrounded the area. He entered a small chamber, a small light was in the centre in the shape of a crystal, placing Rini under it, it illuminated her form, and he smiled softly, looking up to the light, taking in a breath.  
  
Under his breath he now spoke words unable to be understood by anyone else, holding out his hand, and the crystal expanded turning into a portal, watching as he saw her world through it it..this would be tough..and this would be difficult, but he trusted that her love would guild him..and that it would work. It had to, he wouldn't loose her again. Stepping forwards and through the portal, it closing right after him, and returned to the crystal form.  
  
The small girl closed her eyes a moment, and felt as if she was about to cry once more, but stopped as a small light began to glow beside her. Turning her gaze slowly, she smiled softly, seeing the golden star compass, it seemed to be untouched and unbroken, taking it up in her hands as it shone lightly in a direction, looking towards where it was pointing, and nodding. She had love as well..she just had to find it. And so she stood and took her own way out of the temple, in search of her love. 


	10. part 2

O.K!!! well this is the second time I type this chapter!!!!!!!!! don't get me wrong its one of my fav's for some reason...but it gets rather annoying when you try and remember everything that you typed before!!..u.u if this is confusing..well it shouldn't me, I tried to make it..make sence! Ha! that's kind of hard since I hardly make sense. Well enjoys  
  
Oh yeah!..I looked through this chapter and changed all the she's that are supposed to be he's back to..he lol!..u.u sorry I realize I do that a lot, but I'm a she.and so. I have a right to type that! Wuahahahah..carry on.  
  
Oh yah, the reg.. I don't own, must I always say this? Lol ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Helios..  
  
Her voice whispered, it was so distant, and yet, as he raised his gaze slowly, a harsh light blinded his sight, and what he saw seemed unreal.  
  
Surrounded in a field, a breeze sweeping past, the flowers, they reached up, up past her ankles and just below her knees. Her pink hair, untied and flowing down her back, and gently wavering in the soft breeze.  
  
Helios.  
  
Her words whispered again and then a small laugh. That name , he didn't understand it. It was as foreign as her face.  
  
Her smile wavered as she sighed , the harsh light causing everything to go out of focus, and he gasped.  
  
":Wait." He cried out trying to run after her, but a pain ripped through him where he stood. Another small laugh.  
  
Can you find me? Can you remember.?  
  
"Wait!!!" Then suddenly she turned slowly around and with that turn, everything suddenly changed, the harsh light disappearing and he found himself standing on a sidewalk. It was damp now, must have been morning..but he fell to his knees weakened and shook his head.  
  
"Who are you?." he urged out the words as she pressed his hands to his temples and closed his eyes trying to capture that face. But only the smile was remembered. And that voice. Haunting like a long ago memory, but he could not..remember!  
  
After a moment, he took in a breath. He couldn't remember who she was, and yet, he knew that he had to find her, he had to.. Or something terrible would happen. But how to find someone..when all you have as a clue is a smile? But there was a name. Helios? Who was that" gritting his teeth as he became confused, not understanding this at all.  
  
"if I find this..Helios..maybe." Slowly he stood, glancing around with his tired eyes, seeing the car infested streets. But they wheren't moving, everyone inside of them was asleep. How could that be..how strange. There was what seemed to be a few accidents ahead..but nothing serious, it was as if they just bumped into each other slowly.  
  
Turning as he saw the tall glass windows of a store, glancing in, everyone was asleep in there to..but then something caught his gaze. Seeing his reflection. He glanced at the boy before him, he had long hair, that seemed in this light a soft blue..or was it white? He wasn't sure, strange clothes..but a golden horn. He quickly reached up to feel his head but felt no such horn, pulling on a strand of his hair, and seeing it was brown, but the same length..and his clothes..they where like most other boys his age. A baggy t shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
Slowly he backed away from the window and turned quickly, running across the street trying to get away as quickly as he could. Was he going crazy?! Or an even better question. Who was he?! Stopping as he saw a playground in front of him. There where children on swings, but they where all asleep! And on the slide, 5 children where piled up one after the other, a few laying on the sand in the sandbox. And what seemed there parents or guardians, where passed out on the benches, some reached out as hey lay on the ground towards ther unconscious children..  
  
What was going on?! Why was everyone asleep..  
  
"Hello?!" he called out as she walked to one of the children, laying his hand upon the child's back as she lay on the ground, turning her over so that she wasn't stuck face first in the sand.  
  
"Wake up..someone!" He called out, but no one moved, quickly getting up as she backed away again. He was dreaming..this wasn't real..  
  
Visions of laughing children came to his mind, all watching him with a love and trust that he never knew existed, but was it him? Seeing them as he picked them up , wing spread and flew them away from there fears, guiding them to some place..some safe place where nothing could harm them. And then, they turned to screams of pain sorrow and fear..this made him cry out as he covered his ears to try and block out the sound..but this didn't help. A Pegasus?! Is that what they where crying out for..this made no sense at all.  
  
And then he heard a single small laugh, the same one as before, turning so suddenly, just in time to see that pink haired girl run down the street and turned a corner. A pain ripped through him as she laughed again  
  
Come and find me..  
  
"Gah! ..wait.." he whispered as he stood quickly, and started to run after her.  
  
A small bell was heard in the park after he had ran away down the street.  
  
"meow?" the small grey/purple cat called out softly as she turned her head to the side.  
  
What a strange human, she wondered who he had been talking to, having watched him since he awoke, and yet, it seemed he had appeared out of nowhere. And now he was calling out to no one!  
  
Dianna simply purred, glad in all, even if he was crazy at least he was awake! No one else was, and her friend wasn't either, she thought to herself and quickly dashed after the boy. Maybe he could help..or at least help him. Her little bell that hung from her collar rung out as she ran.  
  
***  
  
"Rini?!" A more familiar voice called out through the darkened corridors of the temple. Then a gasp of pain as the forms steps came to a halt for a moment, and then continued at a slow pace.  
  
"Rini?!..where are you.." Peraru whispered the last part, no answer except his voice as it echoed back towards him after hitting the walls.  
  
Pain was running through him, the creatures having done more damage this time then before, his wings, where beyond repair, and he had scratched and gashes all over his small form.  
  
He was now feeling as if he would never find her, but this is where she had been flown to..wasn't it? He saw her light disappear once it entered here. leaning his back against a wall as he winced lightly, needing a break, having made it here, but now what? Maybe he was to late..No he couldn't think like that, banging a fist on the well behind him and then his eyes widened as the wall..moved! Revealing that it wasn't a wall..but a door!  
  
He gasped as he hit the floor, shearing pain went through his form, but, a small light caught his glance and the pains seemed to disappear a moment, forgotten in his wonder, slowly getting to his feet. His heart sunk when he saw her lying thee under that orb.  
  
"Rini!!!" He realized that he had said her name more then anything else today, but didn't care as she fell beside her and examined her form..she seemed alright..but what was this?" he saw a small line on her skin , just above her heart on her chest. (she's wearing a low cut shirt..so he can see, he didn't move her clothes lol) it seemed nothing more then a appear cut, but he knew, as he glance up at that crystal orb.  
  
"He didn't.that fool! He'll never find you in time." he sighed softly as he took rini's hand in his and smiled softly at his friend although deep inside wishing it where more then just that, but her heart was for someone else, but if that certain someone didn't find her, she wouldn't have a heart!  
  
" without a ruler, in two days, not only will you die..but so will this world! It will be thrown into chaos..time now is limited, and if this world dies, whomever is in it when it does, goes with it.." this was getting complicated..but he made a fist, holding back his anger and stood quickly.  
  
He pulled out his flute, (a new one since she had his other one) and played a small tune, casting a spell on this room. A bright light filled it quickly and he stood, weak, even more so then before and smiled down to her. No creatures of the darkness and nightmares that filled this world, would reach her now.  
  
"Hang on Rini..I'll go and help find you.."  
  
He was going to go help find her, but he was able to go to the dream world and her world on his own. Raising the flute once more, he played a soft tune, it seemed a sad one, but then his form disappeared from the room, leaving the princess once again, alone.  
  
***  
  
"Meow." Again she called out as she turned a corner and saw the boy gasping for breath, obviously lacking it, since he had run so far1 she almost wasn't able to keep up. Tilting her head to the side as she walked up slowly, her bell still ringing, what a bothersome thing! But ignored it as she gently leaned up against him as she passed as cats do. Not going to talk..she found many humans reacted unkindly to talking cats, and so, simple gave her notice this way.  
  
He glanced down at the cat and blinked.  
  
"So you are the one who has been following me.." he whispered as he leaned his back against a wall and slipped down into a seated position, turning his gaze towards Dianna once more and raised a brow.  
  
"How come you are not asleep with all of these people?" He asked with a soft smile, glad for this company not expecting an answer. And then gave a small laugh, as he saw the cats curious gaze as if to ask him, why he wasn't asleep as well.  
  
"that I do not know.." he sighed and then shaking his head he smirked." do you think I'm crazy? First chasing after a girl I do not know, and who seems to have gotten away, and now talking to a cat.."  
  
Only a small pat on the nose was given as she moved her paw across it, giving the cutesy look and then gave a small purr.  
  
"Well I'm glad you agree." He said with a soft smile and then sighed.  
  
"I last saw her going this way..you can go if you wish." he sighed softly to Dianna as he slowly stood, and placed her on the ground ..But once he started to walk, he heard the familiar ringing of her bell, smiling glad for her company. 


	11. day one

Omg! Im so sorry! I totally had writers block and had to write this lame excuse for a chapter in its place1 forgive my late response, its been a while and finally I finished this part! Phew, the beginning is kinda slow, im sorry but meh! It'll get better, damn school! Soon I wont have anything but college! Freeee! Well enjoy!  
  
I don't own sailor moon :P _________________________________________--  
  
"ow..ow.OW!" He grumbled softly to himself as he found himself at the crystal palace, looking up at the magnificent sight and sighed, it was beautiful, but his body was in so much pain, he couldn't see beyond it.  
  
"Rini." He whispered as he grasped a wound on his arm tightly. Glancing around him slightly, seeing no one, everything was deserted, taking a step forwards, but with a small limp now.  
  
Peraru, even in this world could not escape his pains, or memories, oh to forget everything that would be wonderful! To no longer remember her face every time he closed his eyes as he did now closing them tightly as he winced. His wings hurt the most; they weren't even there anymore practically, tears welling up in his eyes, breathing deeply as he reached the door making his way inside.  
  
It was silent inside to. But not as empty as outside, people were on the floor, on chairs and up along the stairs. He shook his head sadly and started to make his way towards the stairs, knowing where she was, he could feel her presence. He knew what would wake her up as well.  
  
"Why so many stairs.." he huffed as he clung to the railing, sorry for the crimson trail left behind as he dragged his form promising to clean it all if he made it that is.  
  
+++  
  
The day was going by quickly now, why was time seeming to whip right past him? He didn't understand this as he stumbled down the empty street. Then he stopped, feeling lost and stood as the sun was before him watching it slightly glancing up but shielded his eyes from a sudden shine. With squinted eyes he raised a brow and saw a large tower like peak standing straight up like a crystal spire. Pondering a moment and looking down to the cat beside him and sighed.  
  
"Well..I'm lost little guy." Diana made almost a frown at being referred to as a guy but purred softly and started to run ahead towards the castle.  
  
Se was glad they were so close to home! Maybe he could help the princess and wake everyone up!  
  
He watched her go and reached out. "No don't go!....I.." he sighed and shook his head. No there was nothing for him in that direction he bet, glancing around, wondering where that mystery girl was now.  
  
Another shooting pain as he collapsed to his knees, grasping his head tightly with his hands and letting out a cry of pain.  
  
"Helios.help me.please. " Her gentle voice whispered painfully through his mind. Who was Helios?! Who was she? Was he crazy? He saw something playing in his mind, over and over, that same girl with a hurt look on her face, horrified, pain stricken.no he didn't want this, it hurt to see her like this, tugging on his heart so hard that he was afraid it would rip from his chest. Tears in his eyes wishing to understand to remember, hearing more screams of his name from many others. He didn't know it, but he was still connected to that other world of dreams, still hearing those cries for help, and yet he couldn't help anyone, he didn't even know his own name!  
  
"Leave me alone.leave me alone!!!"  
  
Dianna sat there with a sad expression as the strange boy lay there, was he asleep now to? No, no this wouldn't do! She had let him ly there for a long while, he cried to himself as he begged for nothing to stop whatever it was nothing could do and sighed.  
  
"Are you ok?" she called out "please get up.." she didn't realize she spoke aloud now, not minding really even if she did, she needed his help..  
  
He stopped a moment. What was that? This voice wasn't as distance as the others, turning slowly and letting out a groan, he WAS crazy, watching the cat a moment as she watched him and sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't know who Helios is would you?.." he asked after a long pause..  
  
"Ooooohhh him, princess likes him" Dianna giggled softly but then blinked and lowered her head quickly, her bell ringing from the sudden movement.  
  
He blinked and sat up quickly watching her with such an intense gaze of shock she blushed.  
  
There was more silence.  
  
"Your princess knows him?.." he decided not to ask, if he was delusional, he might as well give in then, if not, maybe he'd get to meet this princess and get to find Helios the person the girl in his mind kept calling for.  
  
"Yes! This way hurry!" Dianna purred softly, he was taking this well! "The Princess is this way!" Her bell rang out with every bound she made, and Helios sighed, following numbly behind, trying to ignore the voices that screamed for his help. The sun was setting last time he checked, but it was already late, how long had be been lying on the road for?  
  
It seemed like an even longer walk, the crystal palace was still far off, if only he could fly like that Pegasus in his mind, ah to fly.the wind beneath your wings, the world and its problems below you.and her, resting peacefully on your back as you carried her to a safe place, a place that made her smile. And when she did smile it filled your heart with such warmth you couldn't help but blush and turn your gaze, but always look back and try to make that smile appear once more, hopefully one that would last a little longer the next time round.  
  
Meanwhile: the princess lay in her bed and in the dream world unconscious, muttering his name, trying to call him, feeling his love, but a pain as well, slowly the wound began to dig a little more deeper into her flesh, causing her form to wince and a gasp to be released but never awaken.one more day, both the wound and her love already halfway there to her heart.. 


	12. Chapter 12

o.0 omg, I had actually made a chapter 12! Where did it goooo?!?! u.u bah. Ah well, hehe retype! Wuahaha! this chapter is alllll Peraru, it goes to the song, Rest in Pieces – Saliva, yes, it's a song fic at the moment, but no worries, just this one. But hey, don't complain about his abilities, it's a fan fiction after all   
  
"Rini!" He called out as he franticly checked each room now, having gathered some more strength, wincing softly as he grasped his chest, feeling it heave heavily due to his lack of breath from the stairs. Why did people make so many stairs?!  
  
'Stupid, she can't hear you!' he thought with a low sigh and opened a few more doors, which one was hers? He had guarded her some times while she slept; she had so many nightmares growing up. But she wasn't in her room. Opening the door that was once hers and raising a brow, it was now seemingly someone else's chambers, shrugging softly and carrying onwards down the hall.  
  
It hurt, not just his outer physique, but inside. Oh the pain he had felt for years..  
  
"Oh sorry!" she said as he realized he stepped on something, or someone, and glanced down quickly moving away reflexively. As his gaze lowered, he saw a black cat lying there on her side. No mistake, not even needing to see the crescent shaped moon on her forehead to recognize her "Oh, Luna you too?" He whispered and knelt down, wincing all the while and scooping her up as she slept peacefully.  
  
Look at me My depth perception must be off again, Cause this hurts deeper then I thought it did. It has not healed with time It just shot down my spine  
  
She purred slightly in her slumber and he couldn't help but smile, but glanced ahead, only a few more doors. Grasping his chest again as he winced, he knew peoples dreams, it was a blessing ad a curse he bore. Helios was the protector; he merely observed and helped when he could...so many dreams. Children's were sweet, like candy. Innocent, pure and true, sometimes they were darkened, but always would turn out for the better in the end.  
  
That was the blessing the curse was this, finding his hand grasping another door handle he winced as he closed his eyes tightly and tried to fight the memories of them away. Of people being hurt, beaten, raped, woman screaming, people dying. As terrible as these were only a chosen few caused him more pain then anything else...  
  
'I love you..' her words would whisper to him, softly, caressing the gentle air that suspended around them, they embraced together, in one that seemed would never end.. "Helios.."  
  
The door handle rattled beneath his hand as it turned quickly and swung open, sending him off balance and falling to the ground quickly.  
  
_You looked so beautiful tonight _

_Reminds me how you laid us down _

_And gently smiled _

_Before you destroyed my life..._  
  
He coughed slightly, tasting a tint of a metallic substance in his mouth..Oh god, he was coughing up blood! This wasn't good was it? Feeling sick but then heard a soft stir and glance dup, seeing a hand gently resting over the edge of the white blanketed bed. Soft and smooth, slowly he made his way to his knees and bit his lower lip as he started to stand, the higher he was, the more he could see. The first thing he noticed was her pink hair.  
  
"Rini.." he whispered, stepping forwards but grit his teeth as a wave of pain hit him, visions of her dreams entering her mind..oh, the pain, the pain of love. He distrusted and loathed the word, the meaning, falling to his knees as he cried out in pain and grasped his chest once more, every beat caused him agony..wishing it to just cease its functions and leave him at rest.  
  
_Could you find it in your heart _

_To make this go away _

_And let me rest in pieces. . ._  
  
He stood once more and walked towards her weakly and sighed as he watched her sleep, seeing the small circle of crimson that stained her soft flesh and her dress just above her heart. Reaching forwards and taking her hand into his and smiling softly.  
  
"I made it in time...I know how to wake you princess...Your..love isn't here yet I'm afraid." He sighed glancing towards the window and seeing the vast sky before him, darkening as it started to fall.. "you have little time. If he doesn't come, I will try alright? I don't want to see you trapped like this..to see you in pain causes me the same only three times fold. "He sat and waited now, each beat still hurting him, feeling as if he was dieing inside as ever tick of the clock was heard.  
  
Only one hour left, he glanced towards the darkness that enveloped the outside world, much like that in dreams. "he wont make it.." he glanced to Rini and watched her as she struggled, more and more her wound opened, digging closer and closer to hr heart, he tried to make her comfy, leaning forwards and moving her pillow slightly, another rush of her dreams swept through him and he gasped, falling forwards and closing her eyes tight, grasping his chest and biting his lower lip until it bled slightly.  
  
_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did,  
  
I'm in your reach,  
_  
_You held me in your hands..._

He felt something warm and repetitive touch his lips gently with each rush and opened his eyes slowly, looking before him to see her. Her breathing was shallow, but gentle upon his face. He felt for her more then anything in this life, for once kiss..just one. He couldn't move, frozen in place as she winced at her pains, her dreams disturbing now, ones of death and dying..no..she couldn't die! It was to soon for her..her pink lips were so close, this was agony! Oh to be more then just friends! To tell her...  
  
He leant forwards a moment, then closed his eyes and shook his head, backing away and sitting down on a chair beside her bed. Looking t the half opened drawer, he smiled and saw his old flute..she had kept it..  
  
He reached for it and winced softly, feeling weak, feeling empty..alone..but for her, he would make her have sweet dreams, even in these times of peril. That was his job..  
  
Placing the flute to his lips he closed his eyes and played for her a song like none he ever played, from the heart. Sweeping through the room and into her mind, and her dreams. Settling them and calming them back to those sweet and innocent ones she loved so dearly.  
  
_But could you find it in your heart,  
  
To make this go away,  
  
And let me rest in pieces?  
  
(Let me rest in pieces)  
  
Would you find it in your heart,  
  
To make this go away,  
  
And let me rest in pieces?  
  
(Let me rest in pieces)_  
  
The flute dropped to the ground, its fragile make shattering as it hit the ground and he slouched forwards in the chair, he couldn't do it..he couldn't try to break this curse, it only worked once. It was just like the fairy tales, a mere kiss and she would awaken, but he had to realize he loved her, and sacrifice those feelings to awaken her..  
  
This was a cruel game the world played, she would awaken, love in her heart for whomever kissed her and awakened her, whether she loved them or not. He couldn't do that to her, but the irony of it all! Helios, once he came..would loose his feelings for her. Everything. But if he kissed her, he would come here, loose her and return to the dream world a wreck, and everything would stay as it was, dark and bleak..beings like them were not meant for love, they were meant for tools for others to use. He never complained..until now.  
  
He was to weak to even look at her, but he knew she was happy, her dreams of 'him' had returned.  
  
"You'll be the death of me yet...but I love you for it..why wont this..stop.." his voice trailed off to a faint whisper as he slouched over a bit more in the chair and his eyes closed slightly. "I wish to forget..you.." he said softly as he slowly started to lean towards her, giving in and giving up, if he had to live without her, he wanted to at least forget these feelings that were so strong. With just one kiss..they would be.

_Could you find it in your heart Could you let me rest in pieces?.._


	13. The Beginning

Im so sorry to anyone who still wants to read this, so much has happened in my life..im so sorry..and I tried to make this the best ending ever…I hope your not disappointed.

* * *

There were so many stairs! Who would build a place like this he wondered as he followed the sound of the bell around the cats neck. Out of breath by now, having ran non stop to this strange palace and now it was dark out. He could still hear the screams and cries of small voices in his mind, calling a name he didn't recognize, two actually, Helios, and Pegasus, no he didn't know them. 

"Stop it!" he screamed aloud as he stopped at the top of the stairs in exhaustion.

The bell stopped and he glanced up when it started again and he saw the cat come towards him, meowing softly and calling him to follow her.

"Why? What purpose is it for? I forgotten why I'm following you, I've forgotten how I've gotten here, everything seems to be collapsing in my mind and I don't know why. I feel tired, and yet i know if I fall asleep I will never wake up again. What is my name! who am i? this skin, this form, I don't know it, its not my own I know of it, I wish to tear it off, but I'm afraid there will be nothing left within me of what I was.." he was speaking crazily to himself, but Dianna listened intently.

"I don't know how to help you..but we must hurry please, you are the only one awake who can help the princess please!" She cried out to him in despair, she had found someone, but he didn't seem to want to help at all.

He watched her softly in his gaze, listening to her he nodded.

"Alright, I will help…" he sighed and stood, it was a fast change in mind, he was deeply troubled and now walked behind his feline guild down a hallway, but he slowed as he noticed they were following a trail of blood, raising a brow he then noticed it led into a room, the door half open. Reaching out with his fingertips, he pushed it open slowly and raised a brow to what he saw.

"There you are…" Peraru said weakly as he turned to Helios, knowing it was him even in that form.

"Who are you?" Helios asked as he saw the beaten and mangled boy, with bleeding protrusions on his back that looked like they might have been wings. He saw the pain in his eyes, those eyes seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't place then. Then he glanced to the bed and saw her, gasping as he ran forwards and looked over the seeping princess, lying in blood covered sheets.

"It's her! The one haunting my thoughts…what..but..what did you do to her!" Helios turned to the stranger with familiar eyes and glared, angered by this sight, thinking the beaten boy had tried to kill her, or worse actually did.

"Yes, this is Rini…She's not dead, I did nothing to her, she did this to save someone she loved, she went into a land that was filled with darkness and followed his light which now seems to have brought the end of hers..i can wake her, I can make it all go away, but I heard you scream down the hall, and I realized it wasn't my place...the one who loves her the most must, he must realize his love…and sacrifice it for her." The beaten boy seemed exhausted, about to pass out, and Helios watched the sleeping girl.

"Are you saying I am this person? How can that be? I don't know her, she haunts my thoughts and I feel as if I should know her, but..how?" he paused as peraru watched him with pained eyes.

"she will die a little under 5 minutes, you have forgotten your memories of her, that is the deal when you crossover to this world. You forget what you came here for, as the ruler before had done, you have only a limited time to complete your forgotten task..and if you fail, you perish, you forget who you were, and unless you appoint someone else, the world beyond this that shelters the sleeping souls, will collapse. Those within it will become as empty as you will become. All you have to do is kiss her, ensuring your love for her, and she will awaken, if it is not a true loves kiss, she will die as well." He spoke calmly, how he knew this was a mystery to many, but he knew the past rulers almost fatal situation, ho wit ended.

"What is your name?" Peraru asked calmly now, seeing Helios was calmed and trying to think this through. "Think with your heart, not with your mind, it is clouded while your heart still beats strongly.

"My name…" he shook his head, it was there in his mind but he couldn't grasp it. The he remembered her calling to him a name, a name that was precious to her.

_I love you_

"Helios" he said calmly and stared at the sleeping girl confused.

4 minutes

"Who are you?" Peraru asked, now more forceful, he didn't have time, he needed him to remember.

"I am her love…she loves me, and I keep her safe.." Helios whispered under his breath, he felt this was true.

Peraru smiled softly, he was remembering.

"Do you love her?" He asked one final question, and Helios crept closer to her bedside.

"More then anything, more then the dream world, more then anyone else, I love her and always will.." leaning forwards now , Helios placed his lips over hers and Peraru winced as he watched.

It hurt him to see them kiss, it hurt him to know..that she would wake up, love him and…

Helios backed away slowly, watching her a moment, seeming in a daze, and then her eyes fluttered softly. Not awakening yet. She stirred in her sleep, her dream self disappearing from the world of dreams and finally, her eyes opened. Gasping as she sat up and cried out in pain, the cut was still there, it would take a long while to heal, but she turned quickly and saw him. Helios, he no longer had the form he had taken when he arrived here. He was to her, the same he had always been, only seemingly to be missing something.

"Helios…" she whispered and smiled through her pain, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him. He stood there a moment, and let her hug him, his mind was not clouded anymore, it was a clear as ever.

Peraru stood and bit his lower lip. Waiting for the inevitable.

Rini glanced up confused his arms were not around her..he just watched her with a confused glance.

"I know you, and yet…I can't remember any of my thoughts of you up till now"

Rini raised a brow as he said this, she noticed peraru now, her arms slipping off from around Helios's neck and turning to peraru.

"What's happened..ow..the pain!" she clutched the area over the hole in her chest, so close to her heart.

"Rest, Rini.." Peraru whispered, slouching a little more as tears formed his eyes.

"He sacrificed his love for you, to save you from a death you did not deserve. I'm sorry but he does not remember..loving you"

Tears formed in her eyes, and Helios just stared at the two a long while, trying to take this all in.

"How much more..can this life throw at us..look at you! You look as though you're on your last breath! I forgot my love, and now he has forgotten me" She wept softly, but fell back down upon the bed, the pain too much for her, her heart felt as though it was still being carved out, even though the wound had stopped growing.

"I must return to the world of dreams, people need me.. Peraru, I suggest you come with me, you will heal faster there..there is much work to be done."

He saw the pain on the princesses face, and bowed to her softly.

"I am sorry for your loss..i wish I knew what to say, but I cannot stand idly by while so many lives are at risk..farewell.."

And with that, Helios turned, picking up peraru, who cried out in pain. Peraru watched Rini as she stared at them with a hurt, numb glance. He waved to her, whispering that he would return, before passing out.

* * *

It had two days and Rini had denied herself sleep, everyone had woke up now, wounds were mended, life went on, and the princess was right back where she started. Miserable. 

Her mother and father tried to cheer her up, as well as some of her friends, but all she did was lay there, staring at the window.

The fact that everyone had woken up was good to hear, because that meant that the dream world was safe again. To dream..she wanted nothing of it, weeping once more as soon as anyone left her room, about the love she had lost, all because eit was to save her life. It didn't save her life, it ruined it. What was a life without her love? She didn't know the answer to this..

After 5 days, she finally couldtn resist any longer. Fatigue took her over and she was transported to that magical place of dreams. She stood in the middle of an empty field, with flowers surrounding her, and her sun dress flowing lightly in the breeze.

"helios.." she whispered softly, her hair wa down, no longer in its pigtails and blowing ever so gently in the sweetly scented breeze. Why had she come here? She never had this dream before..she felt like she was waiting for something but what?

"helios.." she whispered again, this time starting to cry.

"Don't cry.."

She turned suddenly, but saw no one, that voice..could it be? No, there was no one there, this dream was a nightmare, even though it was so beautiful.

"How can I not? I don't wish to be here, anywhere but here..to many memories, even though I never had this dream before, this place..it hurts so much.." her tears formed once more, looking down at the ground, the flowers tickling her ankles, dancing in the wid, calling to her almost, as if to get her dancing with them too.

A hand gently touched her face and she gaspe,d looking up quickly to se ehim standing there. Helios smiled softly and watched her a moment.

"You are indeed beautiful, tears should never grace your face, unless it is for joy."

She searched his gaze, for any sign of the Helios she had known, had loved…she could not find it.

"you still do not love me." She whispered softly to him, turning gaway, but he held her hands and brought them up to his lips.

"I loved you before correct?"

She nodded softly.

"And I love you still.." she whispered to him, sneaking a glance towards him but turning away, it hurt too much.

"I have brought you here, because this image was what helped me find you, when I didn't even know who you were..I waited for you, bu you didn't come, and im glad because ei was able to think..about you. Since the first time I saw you..well..saw you again with my memories, but not my emotions, something new started to form, and I realize, that evern though, I do not know our old love..i cant get you out of my mind."

She raised a brow as she looked at him.

"all the memories are still in my mind, all the things we did together. I look back, ive been reliving them here, in thi world of dreams..for that's all mymemories really are..dreams..By reliving these memories, by seeing you here again now..Little lady..my precious Rini, I still love you, but with a new, fresh love.."

She watched him, watched his eyes as he spoke. This was true, she saw it, it was not the love she ha dknown, but it was something new.

"Helios..if this is just a dream.."

He chuckled softly and raised a brow.

"Princess, this is a dream, this all, is a dream, but I can tell you now, if you are willing, I am as well to allow this love to continue to grow.."

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him, nodding quickly a sshe cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Helios!" She whispered, this was a yes.

He smiled and embraced her in his arms, and together they helped form a new love, stronger then before.

_For while the mind may loose itself in the mists of time and fate, the heart never forgets the beat of a love that is strong and true. Forever in its memory._


End file.
